


It Was You

by Orchestrawoof101



Series: Where the Heart is at home [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alolan Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchestrawoof101/pseuds/Orchestrawoof101
Summary: Ash moves back to Alola to live with the Professors.Somethings may occure during the lively events..
Relationships: Father/son/mother relationship
Series: Where the Heart is at home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840489
Comments: 23
Kudos: 14





	1. I choose you-part 1

**Author's Note:**

> i accidently deleted the series when i was trying and thinking that i was deleting the draft and extra chapters:/
> 
> i am pissed off and i have to go eight now so i finish this later...

Ash was in his room feeling a bit weird.

He was unsure why though?. Hey pikachu...what do you think what i'm feeling. pika? pikachu answered. Come on buddy let's go ask professor oak what the matter with me. Ash left his house with pikachu and went to Professor oak's lab to talk to him. Hey professor. Ash waved his hand as he walked in. Oh hey Ash, Oak greeted him. They talked for awhile and Professor oak told Ash that he was feeling homesick, which Ash never really rarely does when he at Pallet town in the kanto region. Oh..i see, Maybe i should go back to Alola? Ash said wondering. if that's what you want. then it's fine with me than. professor Oal told Ash and winked at him. Ash got exited and went to pack his things. Once he packed his things he told Professor Cerise and Goh that he's going back to Alola... After everyone said goodbye, Ash left on a plane and left Kanto to Alola. few ours has passed and they made it to Alola. Ash got off the plane and alot of people said that the champion is back. And Ash couldn't help but say he is here for good. as he raised his hands in the air. He walked towards the hill on the beach is where Kukui and Burnet lived. he walked up and opened the door... TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. I Choose you part 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and the professors reunite.

Ash walked in the house and called out for the professors.

Lycanroc heard the familiar voice and raced towards upstairs and saw Ash standing there.

it barked happily and ran up to Ash to give him a kiss.

Oh okay lycanroc calm down.. oh my arceus...

are those baby toys... Ash squealed.

Yes they are. Kukui said while aproaching Ash.

oma Kukui! Ash ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Hey Ash, Burnet is comming, she has Hope in her arms right now, kukui told Ash,

Ash decided to go downstairs and seee Burnet with the baby.

Alola Burnet.

Ash said once he saw Burnet coming to him.

Alola Ash!.

Welcome back, Burnet almost teared up at the sight of Ash who seems to be very white as a ghost.

So Ash i know you're here and all. but what made you come back? not that i don't mind...  
Kukui said with a toothy grin.

I felt homesick and thought of you guys...That's all.

You guys felt like real parents towards me...

Atleast that's what i think of you guys to me.

Ash explained to them.

Both professors looked at Ash in suprise.

Ash continued on. So thats why i um want you to um be my parents...Like Adopt me? Ash said while begging with puppy eyes. How could the professors say no to that! The professors decided to go tomorrow to get some adoption papers. Next day. Both professors and Ash and Hope all went to the hospital to sighn some adoption papers. it took a few hours. While Ash was playing with Hope while waiting for the Professors. Once they were done, they called Ash over and bring Hope along with him. They told him they are now his parents. Ash put Hope down and hugged both his new founded family. TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah!! i am so sorry....i accidently deleted the series when i was actually trying to delete some draft chapters...
> 
> now i have to write everything down again....


	3. Great strings and knights Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Hope goes to Acerola's library to look at books.
> 
> Some book caught Ash's eyes.  
> Hope sees an unfamiliar place and sees Some one new.

Hey Ace".

Ash called out from the outside while holding tiny Hope in his arms.

Alola Ash and Hope. Acerola greeted them at the dooor and welcome them in.

What brings you here? 

Oh just to look at books, even though Hope here is a bit young for most books here but do you even have some kid books here for Hope here? Ash begged with puppy eyes.

Acerola sigh at Ash and said, there's books upstairs to the left. Little Hope is getting big isn't she?

Ace Poked Hope's little nose.

Why are you even here not that i don't mind at all.

Oh...Professor Kukui had to go out to the royale dome and Burnet had to go to aether paradise and Theres no one to wach Hope over. and it is the weekend. so i have time.  
and the library at Melemele is getting renovated.

Ash explained to Acerola.

Oh i see now. (giggles). feel free to look around. theres nothing to hide here. trust me on that.

Thanks Ace".

Ash took Hope and pikachu upstairs to look at the books.

He put her down on the floor where she was sitting.

Ash went and looked around for some good kids books for Hope to read, well he reads the books to her hehehe.

Hope was just looking around all suprised but quiet.

Gah? Hope spoke babyish.

Just then a shadow caught her eyes and she crawled over to where the shadow was.

Her eyes went big and saw a Pokemon.

Goa? Hope said.

The Pokemon noticed her and came out of the dark and the Pokemon that was watching her was not other....

Celebi.

Celebi saw Hope and felt the power in her that it liked. It came closer to her.

Hope backed up a bit from Celebi.

But also reached out to Celebi.

Celebi lend it's hand out for Hope to touch.  
Hope giggled as she holds Celebi's hand.  
and Celebi got exited and teleported....

Ah here it is... huh? oh look it's an old looking book? interesting, Ash went over to look at the bookover in the middle of the room.

Strings and knights huh? interesting.

While he did that. 

Celebi and Hope went into the .... future?!

Hope was estatic about this and scared about this. Celebi just went off on it's own.

Hope crawled over to the bushes where some Alolan dark type Rattatas were.  
right there, she heard a voice.

It was a young male's voice and a little girl's voice.

Hey wait up Hópannah! you don't want me to be grounded from dad and mom if i lose you! i won't be able to babysit you then.

It was a 19 year old Ash on the beach and an 9 year old Hope Running on the beach.

Aw come on Ashty! lets play!

Hòpannah said.

Right now we need to get back home!

It's sunset which means it's almost dinner now.

Ash mentioned to hope.

Awww oakey. Hòpannah said.

Good grief, thanks now let- hey! get back here! you don't want mommy to spank you for not listening to your big brother do you!

Ash yelled and ran after Hope.

While the 2021 hope was watching.

Celebi came back and took Hope back to the past in the library.

Celebi teleported away and Pikachu came around the corner to see what Hope was up to.

Hope was dragged by Pikachu to where Ash and Ace was. Acerola shook her head at Ash sleeping on the book at 1:26 pm.

Then Ash had woken up and saw Hope sitting there. Oh Hope i am so sorry! i got distracted and Fell asleep like 25 mins ago.

Let's go home and try this again another time kay? Ash patted her head and picked her up and walked down stairs and towards the door.

Bye Ace. Ash waved and Got Hope to wave goodbye but did not work.

out the door they went.

Wander what the future will be like.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope's full name.
> 
> Hòpannah Lélé Kukui


	4. Greed and Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren tried to get Ash to sell his money and the professors's mlney but Ash's roasting and weird comebacks strike
> 
> Viren in the heart of confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to music helps me alot when i write.
> 
> Not when your bored leg aches.
> 
> Chewing Gum is tiresome.
> 
> my J'spider Buddy is cute.

Ash and his adopted Parents along with Hope went shopping for the day.

Ash said that he look for his stuff that he wants, So he went to the aisle that had the stuff he needs, 

And of course, Viren is there too. Ash didn't pay much attention to Viren at all while he was there.

Viren noticed Ash and decided to walk up to him. Hey Kiddo, how's life doing for ya?

Ash looked at him confused. Only Kahuna Nanu can call me Kiddo as the rest of my friends and family...Ash pointed at Viren.

Now please excuse me Byeren i have some shopping to do, now. Ash walked past Viren, leaving him stuntless.

But Viren wouldn't give up. He followed Ash to the next Aisle and Decided to tell Ash That he could seel him loads of stuff like money,Candy,A mansion.

Ash wasn't interested.

Sorry Byeren, but money isn't everything.

And i don't need a huge house...too many rooms. And candy sounds nice but i would rather not be sick...like i've been poisoned.

And as i said before...Goodbye.

Again Ash walked back to the professors and Hope.

Mom,Dad Byeren wanted to Golddigger me...

Ash pointed at Viren.

Both professors looked at eachother in confusion til it clicked. Viren...

They both looked at Viren and both gave him a death stare of come near my kid again, you're dead straight into an pile of shit...

Viren got the goosebumps and decided to retreat and left the store.

Ash and the professors walked back home carrying all of the grocceries in.

Ash just laid down on the couch after all of the carrying.

Hope just stared at him in her diaper.

Ash picked her up.

Put her on his lap and started talking to her and poking her belly.

Both professors were very happy.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mosquitoes are super annoying that we need Vampire Mosquitoe eating Jumping spiders.
> 
> Today was very boring again...
> 
> Is everyone having a great day/night?.


	5. What is Ash's destiny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash seems normal to people but the truth is...
> 
> He's not...
> 
> His Aura is strong but also sad at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:This chapter contains some sad and non canon explanation about Delia and some death scenes.
> 
> Kukaia is just a add on character (oc) just yesterday.

Ash was watching Hope for the day while the professors were out on a date day.

Ash was just reading a book while Hope was trying to grab Lycanroc's tail.

Ash looked back at them once n awhile. Ash's Aura sensed something. It was unfamiliar and was close to the house, so he went to check it out.

Once he got to the door. the Aura was strong.  
He opened the door and there stood a girl...looking at him.

May i help you? Ash asked the girl outside the door.

Maybe, maybe not. Ash allowed her to come in, She's also taller then him and a bit older. They both sat on the couch together.

So what brings you here? Ash asked. The girl told him her name.

My name is Kukaia Delia Kukui.

Kukaia said.

Ash was speechless. He didn't know Professor kukui had a daughter...wait. Delia? no it can't be.

So Kukaia, how old are you..? Ash was curious. 

Im 13 years old. Kukaia responded.

Ash felt something in him that felt like pain. He didn't know the feeling just yet. but Kukaia seem to know.

Ash..Did you know that our mother is a psychic user? Kukaia said.

Ash shook his head. no i didn't know that at all. 

Well i have the psychic aura power from her..you have your dad's aura. Kukaia said pointing at Kukui's picture.

Ku-kukui is my ....dad....

But mom told me he went on a journey! or didn't care at all! how could this be!

Take one good guess Ash...

Ash thought about it but couldn't figure it out.

Your mom was in Team Rocket, Ash, and she still is.

And she never told you this was because she didn't want to be caught. She uses her powers to manipluate people or erase their minds about something they saw.

Kukaia explained to him.

But my mom is so kind. how could this be!?

Ash was confused.

You really don't remember your father? 

Ash said no, not at all. i can't remember his face or name at all.

Is it because you were so young and your mom told you that your father was on a journey?

Kukai said while looking at Hope.  
I was their first child ever, til mother killed me...

Mom...killed you...? Ash was starting to get ansty.

Yep, the reason she didn't kill you is because your aura was so strong back when you were young was that your aura became a shield around you, so she couldn't stab you or shoot you.

And Your father doesn't remember you at all...or being with Delia, She erased his memory of being there with you in kanto.

And he did have an Rapidash, but he left it in Kanto on accident cus he didn't know why he was in kanto.

He did travel to other regions and have the pokemon that you saw while battling him in the league.

So if Mom is evil..Why she even come back to Alola just to see me?

Because Ash, She kept a close eye on you and Kukui. but didn't see that your bond with Kukui would be too strong and be against her plans on killing him. So she left it there at the end of the leage and went back to Kanto with Professor Oak.

So...Professor Kukui has Aura power?

Ash asked curious.

Yes he does, why he was able to pull off that tapu z move.

And why he felt so connected to you than you ever connected to anyone else.

Wait...you said mom killed you, which means...

Yes Ash, i am dead and a spirit. but don't be afraid of me.

you are dead too, you just refuse to accept it.. But the Legendary pokemon brought me back to life...

That is true Ash but doesn't mean you, you are a ghost.

That doesn't make any sense, Ash said scratching his head.

Okay let's try this... when was the time you remember that you died?

Huh Mew and Mewtwo killed me? Ash replied.

that may be but isn't your first death.

it isn't?

no it isn't.

The first death was when you were 6/7.  
Delia got fed up with you being a crybaby and thought it be perfect timing that at night. A car was coming and that was a good opportunity to push you on the road and thats when the car hit you and ran you over.

Few hours later, Ho-oh and Lugia came to you and brought you back to life.

You don't remember it because Ho-oh erased your memory of it because it might scare you if you remember.

Ash was speechless, his own mother killed him and his sister,..but why have us if she didn't want us?

I must be going. you should talk to your dad about this, oh and the future is gonna be a nightmare for you, so be careful.

Kukaia had vanished right infront of Ash, Hope fell asleep on Lynanroc who just farted.

Ash had so many questions but didn't know if he should try and ask.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Total Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has dreams...
> 
> Mew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short i am very sorry.
> 
> Question.
> 
> What's the difference of spacing out pharagraphs? or the (")?
> 
> i don't really understand any of this writing stuff tbh.
> 
> No one really had time to teach me things that most kids learn...i was more seperate from other kids and treated more babyish...
> 
> Warning:Contains 1 curse word and spanking word.

in the house of the Kukui's...

yeah sounds very terrifying...duh!

Ash got grounded and was sent to his room by professor Kukui. because Ash was not being honest with his dad, about his test and homework.

Ash skipped the english class lessons and the test. he was on his phone all day.

When he got back home, it took 4 hours for kukui to notice that Ash wasn't doing anything.

Kukui looked in Ash's bag and found the failed test and redones for homework.

So he got hold of Ash and told him to explain himself why he got a F in english and redones for homework!

Ash looked at him and gulped but didn't say a word about it...

Till he actually told him.

Because i didn't want too...hehe. Ash told the truth.

Give me your phone! now!.

Ash handed over his phone to his father and was sorta prepared for what's comming.

Burnet wasn't home, she had to stay for nightshifts.

So Ash missed supper. poor kid...

Kukui took out all cold food and took it down with him to study pokemoves and Z'moves.

Ash was in bed sleeping, It was close to 11-34 pm.

While he was asleep. He had a dream of Mew...again...

Mew..get out of my dream..Ash said in his dream. But i'm not really in your dream?

Wh?you don't make sense at all. Ash stirred around in his bed.

Eh, your lucid dreaming chosen...Mew explained.

Ohh so that's it huh. 

Yep...You see me where i am, and this crazy kid keeps trying to think that catching pokemon is gonna get to me and catch me! Mew said unhappy.

Ash thought of it for awhile and just spoke out. Yep, thats Goh for you.

Now can i get to sleep? please?...

Sure, on one condition. Mew pointed out.

What's that? Ash asked.

Ask your father to spank you! you need it in the morning.

Wha? why! Ash whined at that of what Mew had just said.

Just kidding!.  
al of a sudden, Lana appears!

Ash woke up confused.

oh fuck it...

Ash went back to sleep.

Ash watch your language! Kukui yells from upstairs.

Shut up! Ash yells back...

ASH!!!!.

yelp i'm dead tomorrow, now i know what mew meant by getting spanked in the morning.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. Fireworks night,Lookout duty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and his friends go to the fireworks at night, but Ash is sighned to be the lookout because why not, he's a champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 took over as a draft on chapter 7.
> 
> so i have to restart this chapter all over again! damn. even though i don't remember what i wrote on it.

So Ash was in his english class not paying any attention to Mrs.Fowz.

to be honest, he doesn't like her at all. So he was layed back for awhile till she told him to do his dang homework or she threaten him by calling Professor Kukui. He quickly scrambled on with his English that he needs to catch up on. Took 4 hours to be done the 11th pages.. Man that was tireing.. Ash gtoaned while stretching out his arms walking down the stairs towards his friends. Alola everyone. Ash said once he saw his friends sitting outside waiting for him. God Ash! why are you like that with Mrs:Fowz? Mallow explained little but upset. Ash, Mrs.Fowz is like that to everyone, even us when we well some of us go to her classes. Kiawe pointed out. Oh...Sorry guys...it's just that she seems to not like me for some reason. Ash was exhausted. Oh! today's when the fireworks are showing! and the Kahunas are all coming. Lillie told them. All four Island Kahunas! what an Honour! Sophocles said with a grin. Yeah...An honour,Ash said. Huh..Wheres Lana? Mallow Pointed out. Oh she had to go home quick so she could bring her sisters along because her parents will be going to the fireworks but not with them. Kiawe told everyone. Ah that's okay! we can always meet up somewhere right? Mallow grinned at them. Ash sigh at this, i think i have to go home and see what the professors want me to do. Ash told them. Few hours later, at the fireworks show. All four kahunas are presented and Ash's friends are close to the docks. Why are we here again? i see no point. Nanu complained. To see the Fireworks show silly, Olivia told him that. They're beautiful aren't they, Hala exclaimed. Hapu was quiet but smiling. Oh goodness grief! well it's better then getting bothered by some gang leader coming in 3 times aday! i tell you! Guzma has been trying to get me to give him some move attacks advice so he can teach his grunts on pokemon battling! Nanu said sighing at it now. Interesting,Hala said amused. Ash saw the Kahunas and took the oppotunuty to hang with them. Alola! Ash waved at them. Everyone said Alola to Ash. Nice evening isn't it? Ash told Hala. Indeed young Ash it is. Hala agreed. So what are you doing here Kiddo? Nanu said curiously. Oh, well I know my friends are at the docks but i just thought i could hang with you guys for abit. Ash told them. Mmmm heres an idea. You can do the lookout duty, Nanu told him. What's the watch duty? Ash tilted his head abit. Oh.. you know. wonder around look around for trouble...go on try it. since you are the champ of this region. aye aye aye. Okay..Ash already knew he was lying but it gives him something to do just incase an ultra beast appears, You only said that to not bother us? Olivia pointed out. staring at Nanu, Well no! of course not! Nanu defended himself. lying is dishonesty! Olivia scolded Nanu. Good grief! Ash was walking around the docks. It seems that the fireworks has started. Ash was still walking around, he was bored anyways, he could of hanged with his friends, but nope. he did what Nanu teased,told him. He maybe the Champion of Alola and now has come back to stay. Looks like nothing is happening,so my as well head back to the Kahunas. Ash walked back towards the docks on the other side. Alola,Ash said waving at the Kahunas. Alola Ash, all of them said, why back so soon? Hala said. Eh, nothing to do really, Ash told them. Just- Ash! Mallow yelled and stomped towards him. We've been looking for you! where have you been!? Doing Nanu's dirty smelly work, Ash joked. Hey! Nanun cried out giving Ash a stink unimpressed look. Oooops. To be honest, good timing. let's go! Both Ash and Mallow walked back towards the group towards the docks where fireworks were. TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Sweetheart Suprise! of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kukui hangs and plays with Ash and Hope, Burnet has a suprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this at...
> 
> 12:57.

It was a Tuesday day off for the pokemon school.

Kukui was just downstairs in the basement on his conputer studying pokemon moves.

Ash was with Hope upstairs while Burnet was out doing some stuff.

Hope was playing with her toys, while Ash talks to Goh on the phone.

Ash as his eyes switching back and fourth on the tv,laptop,Hope,Goh,Ds...

And his Pokemon.

Yeah Goh, um everything is fine here really. How are things back at Cerise labratory? any Chaos? Ash asked Goh.

No not really, Goh replied, It's been quiet and Professor Cerise said that i should phone you, bleh..Goh complained.

Ash just sigh at that. But anyways Goh, i'm still grounded for almost 3 days left then, i can-.

Ash you better not have the tv on or your any of the electronics! Kukui shouted.

Ash gave a look and stuck out his tongue.

Ash who was that. Goh has asked, over on the phone in Kanto in the dorm room.

That was my Fucking dad, Ash whispered.

You better respect your dada, Mew popped out of nowhere and whispered in Ash's ears.

Ash covered the phone and mute it,So Goh would not have a freak out that Mew is in Alola, Mew! you snicktik! get the hell outta here! Ash whispered. Mew looked at him and booped his nose and teleported away.

Ash unmute the phone and told Goh that he needed to do something else like grab Hope before she half out the puppy door...!!

Ash said goodbye and before Goh could say anything, Ash hung up and Teleported over to where Hope was heading.

Lycanroc! come on! you know better! Ash scolded lycanroc.

Lycanroc could only care less and star at him.

I'm Bored!! Ash whined, So he headed downstairs.

DAD I'M BORED! Ash shouted causing Hope to squeak.

Sorry Hope, Ash apologized.

Sorry Ash, i have to finish this very like now!  
Kukui replied not facing Ash at all.

Please can we do something please. Ash begged. Hope is trying to get out the door again.

Kukui Sighed and turned around and looked at Ash and Hope, and smiled at them.

Sure! 

Yes! Ash almost threw Hope up the ceiling.

What do you wanna do? Kukui asked.

Mmmm lets see. Ash thought about it for awhile.

We have to do something with Hope so she won't feel left out. Ash finished off.

Alright, the library? Kukui Suggested.

Ash looked at him and looked at Hope who pooped herself and was now crying.

Please take her. She smelly. Ash handed Hope over to his Father.

Oh great Arceus! you are such a stink bomb! Kukui told Hope carrying her up the stairs.

Ash followed suite,

As Kukui put Hope Down and took off her dirty smelly Arceus Diaper.

Kukui told Ash to take it outside to the garbage aned he grab some wipes to wipe her bum.

When Ash returned, Hope was not there at all. He was so confused. Just then he heard her up at his loft.  
What the! how! did you get up there! Ash said climbing the ladder to reach her.

Kukui Cameback and saw Ash coming down with Hope.

Kukui took Hope and started wiping her poopy bum.

It took 4 seconds til clean.

And now to find cloths! Kukui facepalmed himself. He went and search for some cute baby girly cloth.

Ash was watching Hope...Again.

Kukui came back and put a bright pink shirt on Hope. but not the pants on bottom.

Ash giggled at that!

Okay! now that's done.

What-.

Let's go on the beach for now! Ash pointed out.

Why? Kukui asked.

Ash pointed out to the window, where a storm was just coming in.

Shit,Kukui said under his breath.

Mmm Maybe not on the beach, maybe a bored game or tv? Ash asked.

Or a nap, Kukui suggested.

No...Ash said.

Who has Hope? Kukui asks.

Both Ash and Kukui looked at eachother and was about to race out the door until they saw that Hope was just infront of them. they could've ran over her!

Eh Tv and naptime sounds good for now, Ash suggest.

Sounds good to me.  
Hope squeaks as in agreement.

Few hours later.

Burnet comes home and find it quiet.

Boys! i'm home!...

No answer.

mmmph that's weird. maybe their downstairs.  
Burnet went downstairs.

No one was in the basement, maybe in her and kukui's room.

She looked inside and saw all three of them sleeping.

Awww.

She nudges kukui's shoulder to wake him up.

Hey! i'm home finally.

Huh what's going on? Ash yawned as he woke up.

I have something,

What is it? Ash asks.

Burnet pulled out a peice of paper.

holds it out.

it has 2 blue balloons,

Huh? Kukui looked at it closely.

then realized something...

.........

WE'RE GONNA HAVE 2 TWIN BOYS!!!!!.

Kukui shouted picking Burnet up and twirling her around and hugging her.

Ash was speechless...i might need Lana's advice on how to handle twin sibs and Hope...

Burrnet and Kukui kissed and kissed and keep saying i love you.

so are you gonna keep on having sex because you love eachother? Ash joked curious.

Hey! Both of them said at the same time.

Ash could hear mew laughing at him from his head.

welp i'm doomed.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Mysterious Marshadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshadow keeps appearing where Ash is.
> 
> Ash can't really see Marshadow. it just spying on him.

It was another boring day at School, of course Ash loves it, only when...either Principle Oak teaches or Professor Kukui does, Sometimes Burnet comes in as a subsitute for the class when Kukui is sick.

Ash just adores her when she teaches in style.

it's been two weeks since she anounced her pregnacy to him,Kukui and Kahunas,Aether foundation.  
Oh boy..Lusammine went in all baby mothery love freak out and fainted.

Ash keeps seeing Shadows where ever he goes. yesterday while at home watching tv, he saw a shadow and when he looked, it wasn't there anymore.

Right now, he saw one right near the teachers desk, Ms.Fowz desk.

Hope the shadow gets her and drag her in hell.  
Ash said alittle too loud...Mr.Ketchum!...

Ash gulped! yes ma'am..Ash said.

What did you just say about me going to someplace? Ms.Fowz sternly said.

Ash stared and got intense but spoke up, I said, that the shadow should grab you and drag you in hell...heh heh heh, Ash sheepisly chuckled,

mmmm not very champion like of you...Please get out of my classroom! Ms.Fowz pointed towards the door.

Ash stood up and grabbed his bag and left the classroom.

He walked down the hallway but didn't know where to go.

Heh. i could go to the principle's office.

Mar......

shadow....

huh! who's there!? Ash said aloud.

No one was there.  
must be my mind messing with me.  
Ash?!

uh oh...

Professor Kukui walked up to Ash and Ash quickly lower his head down in submission.

Ms.Fowz told me that ypu told her that she get dragged in hell by a shadow!? Kukui Snapped.

Yes...Ash said, still looking down at the floor.

You want to be grounded for another week?  
Kukui said sternly but still soft.

No....

Good i just don't want to keep grounding you. but after we get home, your gonna do stuff as punishment, you got what i said?

yes sir, Ash slowly looked up at him.  
Alright then. well it's almost the end of the day, how about you head home early, i sign you out for you? Kukui offered.

Ash smiled but was not complete.

Shadow...

huh!

what is it? Kukui asked.  
oh. it's nothing.  
Ash said walking towards the entrance.

See ya Ash! Kukui waved.

See ya at home! Ash waved back.  
Ash was halfway home, but felt like he was being followed.

Pikachu you can come out now!  
Ash took out Pikachu's pokeball and came out Pikachu who wasn't happy.

Sorry buddy, Ms:Fowz doesn't like Pokemon in her class and she's my morning and end of the day teacher, i really don't like her. sorry Bud, 

Ash apologized to Pikachu. 

Pi! pika! pikapika Pikapi!

Whoah! watch the language! next time you should go with Dad next time or Principle Oak. i'm sure they understand.

MarShadOw!

not this again! whatever.

it sounds and feel familiar. just wish i could see you.

Come on bud, let's get home, before Burnet has a fit before Dad tells her.

pika! Pikachu chirped in agreement.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Meet Kahuna Nanu Goh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goh comes visit Alola for the second time.
> 
> as usual... he has a catching habit...
> 
> But also meets someone new.

Goh came to visit Alola for the day. 

He and Ash went to ula ula island to check out Malie city.

Ash adores Malie city and loves going to the gym there battling Ryuki.

wow! it's similar to Kanto and Hoen? Goh asked.

Not quite but in they're unigue sense of style to Kanto and Johto not Hoen. Ash chuckled at that.

Oh? Okay.

Alola! Champion! a voice not too far to hear.  
Hey! Alola Ryuki! Goh this is Ryuki the Malie's gym leader/boss.

Huh hi...Goh said sorta not interested. 

So you're Goh huh? kinda cute i say hahaha! Ryuki joked.

Cute! no way! cut it out!  
Goh snapped unhappy that he was called cute.

Ash watched both interact with eachother.

Well shall we continue on the tour? Goh. Ash asked pointing the way.

Yeah Sure! Goh said still staring at Ryuki.  
You two could on on ahead and i stay with my babies and sing! yeah!

Ryuki got his guitar out and was blasting the music super loud.

Ash and Goh walked away from the noise.

So Ash..why'ed you moved here in the first place like why? Goh asked.

Ash was silent for a momment before broke the silence.

I came here to get away from Kanto...Theres nothing for me there.

Ash told Goh.

But you love battling? don't you?

I do love battling but...

Ash stopped while thinking.

But what? Goh stared at Ash.

It's just...i need some...

Ash stopped again.

..............

It's just-.

Pers....

Oh a Persian! wait! oh you're Kahuna Nanu's Persian. Ash whispered.

Ah a Persian! Goh got out an Pokeball and threw it at Persian.

The ball just bounced back, Persian wasn't so please with that, just stared at the newbie trainer like he was crazy.

Um Goh...This Persian's already caught by someone else.  
Ash explained to Goh.

Really? Goh looked puzzled.

Yep.

Oh. huh sor-.

Persian! what are you-. oh Kiddo what brings you here to Malie city? Nanu asked.

Showing Goh around the Alola region.

Ah okay. you look like a new trainer? let me guess bad habit of catching Pokemon you'ed see? Nanu guessed.

Yeah...um mr? 

Just call me Nanu.

Um ok Mr. Nanu? Goh still unsure of the old 47 year old man.

Don't worry Goh, Nanu's really nice, and can tease at times. 

Ash told Goh.

Um okay...

Nanu...what are you doing here? Ash asked.

Oh am i not have to right to leave my station to have lunch?! Nanu sternly teased Ash.

Ah just joking Kiddo. 

Ha I know you were Nanu.

Hey Kiddo the second, Come eat lunch with us? i pay-.

No can do Kahuna! i will pay. after all i am the champion of this region! 

Nanu looked at Ash.

Alright kiddo.

Um okay! what's there to eat?

Goh asked.

Nanu looked at Ash who looked back at Nanu.

They all went to their favourite spot,

Persian could only follow that she's getting a tad old for this.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Whispers of the darkside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash was now in a delusional dimension, where he meets his evil side.
> 
> Scary right?

So Ash! what are you doing tonight? Mallow asked Ash.

Huh going home to help Mom to garden the flowers and cook dinner. if she's home.

Dad says he's staying after school. so I have to walk back home alone. 

Ash stared down at the ground, Pikachu staring at him.

Mallow looked at Ash in wonder.

Oh. i get it, so um see you maybe later...Than?

Mallow gave Ash a decent Smile, Ash looked up and smiled at her and gave hee a thumbs up.

They walk their seperate ways.

So buddy. Wonder what my other friends are up too, especially Serena.

Pika? Pikachu chirped in response.

She's really nice and pretty but i don't know...She has feelings for me and that kiss was proof, but i didn't feel anything of it.

It's-

.....

Ash was now staring off in space.

Pikapi! Pikachu was alarmed.

Delusional World:

Huh?! where am i!?

Ash panicked because Pikachu was not there at all on his shoulder.

What is this place?

Hello....

A very soft but eery voice from afar spoke.

Who's the fuck there!? Ash shouted.

ohhh you don't remember me?  
The voice said appearing right infront of Ash.

Huh...You! Ash said startled.

Hello Ash!...been awhile...

You're my...

Ash stuttered.

You're....oh i don't know...evil side!

The evil Ash said.

Ash was shocked and couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. 

Ha! So you're aura power is very unigue and it won't be for long that this power of yours will turn dark!

So infact! how about your sister...I bet she has aura power as well i presume?

Evil Ash mocked Ash.

Ash could only stare and was tearing up at what he was hearing.

You could never use my power for evil!-

Oh silly. you're gonna use it for that! not me, but i will be taking over your body and spirit once you reach your limit of Aura!

Evil Ash said pointing at Ash's nose.

Besides! you want to become stronger and become the world's greatest Pokemon trainer! isn't it that right?

That will never happen! you hear me! never!  
Ash was struggling to move but kept failing.

Just Ask your damn Father! about it!

You're mother's not the problem here!

Infact, she's just fine!

Wait! so she's not evil?

Ash was now confused at this.

And....

Ash stopped..

You're mother's good flower heart of pure gold! she will never be broken unlike you!

You already been broken!

Evil Ash mocked him again.

Ash's aura was flaring around his fists.

ha! you think aura punch is gonna harm me!

you are sure a fool!

Now i have to go! have a good life! you need the luck you need! 

Ash saw the shadow disapear in the midsts.

Delusional dimension end:

Huh! what!

Ash was now moving again.

Pikapi!

Pikachu chirped in worry.

Wait! is my nose bleeding and my mouth!?

Ash wiped the blood away.

Arceus! i need to get home now, let's go buddy...Ahhh! whoah! can't seem to stand and walk today. must be dizzy or something.

Ash was now walking home. 

Nothing can hurt him right....?

Zossie said to Dulse.

We are not sure for real, but if it is true, than we will have to do our job, to protect this earthling Chosen one...

Dulse said while stroking his mustache,

Right! Zossie agreed.

The other two will be coming shortly...  
Just hope it be soon before it's too late to save the boy's life.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious now...
> 
> Hold on to your butts.
> 
> guess where that line came from...  
> :3


	12. Trainer being trained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you're a Pokemon trainer...and you live in a house with two Professors...Doesn't mean, you can do, 
> 
> what ever you want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Contains SPANKING.
> 
> Man this took a long time to write and think at the same time!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.

It was late at night of 12:34 am.

Past Ash's bedtime routine.  
Professor kukui was getting very worried, Ash wasn't answering his phone.

Burnet was in Aether paradise, too tired to come back home.

Where is that kid? Kukui said to himself.

just then, he hears something on the roof, then sees Ash sneaking back in the house through his window in the ceiing.

Ash...Kukui said sternly crossing his arms together on his bare chest with no lab coat on.

Ash frozed on his bed staring at his adopted dad.

Huh...Hi dad, why,why are you up so late? Ash nervously scratched his head, heart pounding fast.

Kukui climbed up the ladder and blocked the entrance down.

He had a remote control for the window to keep it shut, so that Ash doesn't sneak out.. obviously, he accidently left it on the counter.

and the kid got a hold of it and unlocked it.

Where were you? Kukui asked.

Huh got lost in the forest...Ash lied.

Kukui could sense that Ash was lying.

huh no you weren't.

You went somewhere without telling me! and you unlocked the window door to sneak out didn't you?

Kukui sternly said.

Ash hutched a little.

Looking up and down at his father.

Kukui got a tad closer to Ash.  
Ash backed up towards his desk.

Kukui looked at him and had decided on what punishment that Ash needed.

Ash does sneak out sometimes, without telling someone, even on Akala island a year ago.

Ash got detention and grounded for the whole week since they got back from their fieldtrip.

Ash got bored super quick, he was not allowed to battle, got extra homework,Sent to bed at around 8:30. Dishes,No tv.

Stayed behind school to do stuff, no going out with his friends at lunch or after school.

Right now it is the time to get serious.

So you snuck out and stayed out past bedtime? you think i wouldn't notice?

If Burnet was here, she drag you imto the tub and put cold water on you.

But that's not happening.

Ash whimpered abit and slowly tried to get pass Kukui.

Kukui noticed and took the opportunity to grab his wrist gently but not too hard to twist it.

Ow! Ash yelped.

Kukui sat down on Ash's sofabed and yanked Ash over his knees.

Huh dad! what-what are you doing? Ash asked quickly.

I'm going to spank you young man.

Kukui replied.

What! please don't, i won't do it again! i promise!  
Ash pleaded.

Wak!  
Ow!

Kukui swated Ash's bottom with 5 fury swipes.

Eehhh...gahhh! aahh! ow!

Wak wak wak,Ow! please stop! mom doesn't do this to me since i am a train-

OW!

Ash was cut off and could feel his Ass being spanked hard.

and i'm the-

Kukui covered Ash's mouth before Ash could say the Champion part.

Mmmphj mmhp! Asn mumbled.

Of course, Ash is a sweet kid and all, but pride got the best of him as being Champion, demanding all sorts of things and got things into accidents.

Kahuna Hala noticed the behaviour quickly.  
Told Kukui, if he doesn't get to the bottom of this, then he take the hands into punishing the boy himself.

Ash started whimpering and crying as tears fell down his cheeks.

Kicking his feet a little.

Kukui kept his hand in the exact same spot, which makes Ash's butt even hurt more.

Dad! ow! please stop!

Ash pleaded.

Kukui ignored him and kept spanking his sore bottom.

Ow! Ash was now crying uncontrolling.

Kukui seconed thought this, he did felt quilty of doing this...but Ash is now his responsability and if the kid is gonna break rules, well pray to Arceus to get out of the situations faster.

Ash was now not struggling anymore, just a face of wet tears, a puddle was beneath his head.

Just a few more swats okay bud...Kukui rubbed Ash's back then continuing spanking the crap out of Ash. Making him scream and cry and grip onto Kukui's underwear.

5 swats were done, Kukui lifted the boy up and cradled him in his arms as in to confort the boy who gasp for air and had his arms around kukui's neck.

Shhh....Ash it's okay now...I'm not mad anymore. Kukui assured the boy in his lap who nowed hiccuping.

I'm sorry! Ash apologized.

it's behind us now in the past.

Ash sniffled a bit, tears still streaming down hs face.

Kukui wipe the tears away from Ash's face.

Ash instantly almost fell asleep.

Just then Hope was crying.

Crap! forgot she was here, should of done this on the beach or claw mark hill.

Dang it! Kukui put Ash to bed, Covered him up and kissed him on the forehead.

Night Adh, we are gonnatalk about this tomrrow! you understand me? kukui stern face made Ash a little scared.

Yes sir...Ash replied. covering half his face with his blanket.

Kukui went down the ladder but also said that he forgives Ash for what he done.

Ash turned over on his side and fell asleep instantly.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	13. The times i tried....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Nanu talk on the beach.
> 
> Also on AUG 4th is my birthday, i be turning 19.

Ash was sitting on the beach with Pikachu and Lycanroc, looking at the sunset alone.

Hey kid what's up.

Ash looked behind him and saw Kahuna Nanu standing behind him. 

Nothing much Kahuna, just looking at the sunset, that's all.

Mmph i see. What's it like stating here? Nanu asked Ash.

Nice...Ash whispered in a low tone.

Why so glump?

Nanu sat next to Ash on the sandy beach.  
Thinking about what my friends would say if i told them that i was a Champion of this region or more so.

Nanu looked at Ash. And why would that be a problem?

Because i was a bad trainer in past regions.  
Ash choked while saying it.

So? you still learn and look where that got you kiddo. the first ever champion of this region.

Nanu smiled at Ash.

True...but i wasn't that all strong and powerful either in the other regions-.

Nanu cut him off.

Excuse me?...You use emotion and determination to beat Hau and Guzma, and yet Gladion.

You wanted to defend the league from Team skull, you did, you wanted to win the league, you did just that.

You all out to bring our old Kukui back to having fun in battles again. and You finally beat his incineroar that no one else could...

You know, Hala is very proud of you, even Olivia.

And you? Ash asked looking at Nanu.

Of course! Kiddo. Nanu ruffled Ash's hair.

I was bullied in the other regions...  
Ash exclaimed.

Nanu looked at him.  
That is in the past right kiddo?  
Nanu said softly to Ash.

Yup...Ash was getting tired and fell on Nanu's lap to sleep on.

Kukui was behind them and said that he take Ash up in his bed.

He did just that.

Nanu went back to his hotel in Hau'oil city.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Realized Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Kukui talk about aura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating...Been on QUOTEV writting.

Ash was sitting on the couch looking pretty bored.

Kukui couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the boy.

Ash are you okay? Kukui asked.

Eh..Ash replied.

Kukui sat down next to Ash.

Ash tell me...what's bothering you?

Ash took a big sigh and sat up...Ok um dad...you know aura?

Huh yeah? why? Kukui asked.

Ash stared at him.

It.....Ash stopped himself.

Are...you my dad? Ash asked.

Kukui looked at him a little shocked.

Huh well...  
Ash...i'm your adopted father, i did meet your mother when we were younger, but i never really had a child with her. Kukui said to his son.

Ash was confused by this but then let it go. Alright dad.

Dad, you have aura power right? 

Well, it's different from yours actually.

I don't know what your aura is but it is unique and rare that Olivia said.

My aura comes from the blinding one which everyone in Alola seem to have.

Ash looked a bit shaken up by this but realized that there's no need to continue on...

Dad i love you...this much!

Ash grabbed professor and squeezed tightly.

Kukui could only say...you too that he barely had any breath in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna end the series at Chapter 14 for now. 
> 
> Kinda distracted and kinda need to focus more.


End file.
